


Chapter 13

by Alcex



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcex/pseuds/Alcex
Summary: Darry has something to tell Pony and Soda.





	Chapter 13

Once Ponyboy and Darry agreed to stop fighting life at home became far less stressful.I was expecting the tension to be thick enough to cut through when Ponyboy returned.It felt far more welcoming than before Ponyboy ran away.There was a rumble next weekend that all the big,local gangs were attending.  
“Hey,Ponyboy, do you wanna go to the rumble in a few days?”I inquired.  
“Sorry,Soda I don’t really want to.”  
I was dumbstruck.Ponyboy wasn’t as interested in fighting as Dally was,but he still went to  
rumbles and fought to look tuff.Most greasers would love to go to a rumble while Ponyboy simply refused.  
“Why not,Ponyboy?” I asked  
“Fighting is what killed Dally.He was always fighting and even jumped little kids.He could have lived a nice,long life,but he ended up dead under a street light.Johnny was what held us together,and he died too because a soc jumped him.Do you remember what Johnnycake was like after he was first jumped?He was so jumpy and horribly bruised,”Ponyboy retorted,”you can ask Darry if he wants to go once he gets home.”  
I didn’t know how to respond to Ponyboy,so I waited until Darry got home.  
Once Darry arrived after a long shift at work,he said he had an important announcement to make.  
“We’re moving a lot closer to the soc side of town.I got a promotion at my job,so we can afford it.The house isn’t that great,but it’s in a decent neighborhood,”Darry declared “we’ll still keep in touch with the rest of the gang.”  
I had no idea how to respond to this.We’ve lived in this house for our entire lives.I always new Darry wanted to move to a superior place,but I always thought it would just be a dream of his,not a reality.Seldom did greasers become Socs or even middle class.Ponyboy was as awestruck and silent as me,but he was grinning ear to ear.I knew that Ponyboy was very intelligent and could get a lucrative job as adult,however I never thought that would happen.I blankly stated “I’m going to visit Steve and Two-Bit  
I met up with Steve and Two-bit by the gas station to break the news to them. “Darry,Ponyboy,and I are moving closer to the soc side within the month.Darry says it’s in a superior,middle class part of town.We’ll still keep in touch with you guys.”Steve and Two-bit were as shocked as I was when I first heard we were moving.  
“Will you still be able to go to rumbles and work with me?”Steve asked.  
“I’m not sure,”I responded.I wasn’t sure what I would do if I couldn’t work at the gas station.Working on cars is the only thing that I knew how to do that doesn’t.Most people in a middle class neighborhood wouldn’t approve of a high school dropout going to fights in the evening.I didn’t think to ask Darry any questions before I left.  
“I left before I asked Darry anything about our new house or neighborhood.He’s probably wondering if I’m taking the news well.I’ll go and talk to him.”When I arrived home Darry was sitting down on the couch reading the newspaper as if nothing happened.  
“Are you okay Sodapop?”Darry inquired.  
“I don’t know what I'll do if we move.Even If we still talk with the gang,I can’t go to rumbles,and I’m a dropout who could probably only find a minimum wage job.”


End file.
